


drunk

by cottoncandygm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Inspired by Music, Kisses, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Lovers, drunk by keshi, nct 127, taeyong and doyoung are drinking buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandygm/pseuds/cottoncandygm
Summary: its been 5 months since taeyong and doyoung started the tradition of showing up at each others doorstep with a bottle of alcohol in hand“you taste so good”“shut up”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	drunk

it was one of those days today, where neither taeyong nor doyoung wanted to speak. they just wanted to drink till daylight. the reason never asked or told. 

this tradition started 5 months ago when doyoung knocked on taeyongs door. taeyong was surprised to see his junior whom hed only spoken to once, standing outside of his door with a bottle of vodka. he didn’t ask though for some reason. he let him cry and drink, no questions asked. 

taeyong had also started dropping by with a bottle of alcohol very often. it was very weird to him too but it felt good to drink and bawl without having to be troubled about the ones around him being worried. because at the end of the day taeyong and doyoung were strangers that didn’t really care for each other. 

“how have you never questioned this?” doyoung asked, staring at taeyong who shone beautifully with the moonlight. 

“because if i do ill have to care” taeyong replied drinking from his glass, coughing because of the bitter taste of the drink. 

“why dont you want to care”

“because itll hurt me”

“have you been hurt a lot?”

“from the amount of times i show up at your house with alcohol in hand the answer should be clear” taeyong said finally looking at doyoung. 

this is the most weve talked doyoung thought and smiled. 

the moon was still shining brightly illuminating the room and taeyong. 

taeyongs beautiful face looked even prettier like this. his eyes shined brightly like it held a million stars behind it. doyoung stood up from his chair and went over to his bed where taeyong sat. he threw himself onto the bed causing taeyong to accidentally spill his drink on himself. thats too bad doyoung said laughing. taeyong groaned. he really didn’t want to shower.

“i hate you”

“sure you do but its always my house you end up at”

“same goes for you”

“yeah but i never claimed to hate you”

taeyong sighed and laid next to doyoung. 5 months of going to each others homes and getting piss drunk but this was new. they had never talked this much, they had never come this close. this was very new and different.

“what if we do something crazy?” taeyong said, turning his body to doyoung. hmm, doyoung hummed meaning yes. taeyong then came close to doyoung and gave him a light peck and looked up at doyoung to see if this was okay. 

doyoung looked starstruck. he really wasnt expecting this.

“is this okay? can i kiss you?” taeyong asked with puppy eyes. doyoung nodded and then their lips met again. their lips moved with each other finding a perfect harmony. 

it was the best kiss the both of them had ever had. maybe they thought so because they were drunk or maybe because they were both very touch starved but it really didn’t matter.

they parted to catch up on their breaths and then they kissed again.

“you taste so good”

“shut up”

**Author's Note:**

> i was playing minecraft when drunk by keshi came on and i had a sudden inspiration to write this :) i hope you enjoyed


End file.
